The Eternal Light
by Cephas
Summary: Is there something wrong with Jericho? The Titans try to find out. Pairings later in chapters. WARNING: Rating will change and Christian in later chapters.
1. A REALLY Faithful Titan

A/N: Names followed by full-colon mean expressions. o.s. means off screen.

**_The Eternal Light_**

**Chapter 1: A (REALLY) Faithful Teen**

**_"WHOOO-HOOO!"_**

A super ecstatic Jericho bounces out of his room carrying a newspaper. He tears down the hallway to the living room where four of the six titans sit watching T.V., except Raven, who is of course, reading her book. He stops at the doorway and quickly turns his head back and forth looking for them. Once they were insight, he races towards them holding up the paper with his eyes as big as watermelons.

Cy, Beast Boy, and Star see him. Raven makes no movement, but the surprised, orange-skinned alien screams. All three of them grab half of the couch pillows and duck for cover before Joey could barrel them down. He zooms past the frozen statue of Raven. The rush of wind makes Raven lean sideways. She just straightens up, and flips a page. Joey screeches to a halt right in front of the couch-pillowed titans. Star checks to see if the coast is clear and Jericho's bright face is smack dab in front of hers making her jump.

"**_AH!_**"

First his stampede and now his face scared the begebes out of her. Star grins meekishly, concerned over why her new friend is acting this way.

"(nervous chuckle)...uh...friend Joey...why do you smile as if...you are about to attack us."

Cyborg and BB pop out and put back the pillows.

"Yeah dude, what's your deal?"

"_**IT'S HERE**!_" Joey screams in their faces. Petrified, they all fall down...and get back up.

(...ashes ashes they all fall down, hehe...oops sorry..._continuing on_!)

Jericho starts hopping around like a madman. "_It's here it's here it's here it's here it's here it's here it's here IT'S HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I've been waiting for so long! I didn't think they would actually let him do it but they did, and now it's FINALLY HERE!_"

Cyborg, Oo' (sweatdrop)

BB: oO'

Star: O.O'

The three freaked out titans look at him with a complete loss of words.

...and Raven turns a page.

"Hey, what's the heck's going on in here?" Robin is back from the training room and stands by the doorway, wanting to know what all the commotion was about. "Who was shout-MMPH" before Robin could even finish speaking, Joey runs up to him shoves the newspaper in his face making a face print. "_IT'S HERE!_" He pulls it off, straightens it, and looks at it. "..._what's_ here Joey?"

Star puts her hand on Jericho's shoulder.

"Yes, what has made you a mad Meesenblunker?"

BB looks at her strangely, "Huh!"

"Yeah, you okay man?" asks Cyborg.

Joey calms down a little but that doesn't help, he starts making energetic hops, grabs Starfire's hand, shakes her furiously and speaks out of control.

"_Idon'tknowcouldhavebeenallthesugarIhadinmycerealtodayorIjustcan'thelpmyself!_"

Starfires all dizzy.

Robin shouts, "Titans, restrain him!"

Battle music starts. All four titans pounce on him. Raven keeps reading. Their voices can be heard o.s.

"ACK! HEY! WHOA! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING! AAHH!"

(focusing on Raven, grunts, dust cloudsand banging sounds are heard o.s.)

"ACK! STOP! HEY!"

"_Grab his legs!_" Cyborg's voice.

"_Get his arms!_" Robin's.

"_Grasp his head!_" Starfire's.

The rustle and bustle and battle music stops.

...Raven turns a page (bookworm)

Jericho stands wobbling with Chibi-Robin on his right arm, Chibi-Starfire curled up on his left, Chibi-Beast Boy on his left leg, and Chibi-Cyborg on top of his head.

"Guys...get...off...me!"

Everyone, "We'll let go if you just-**_CALM DOWN!"_**

Jericho loses balance and falls backwards landing the floor hard with a loud "**_OOF_**" by everyone.

Everyone is dazed, especially Joey.

They get back up with Joey rubbing his head, "ooooh, ow" Then he remembers, "Oh yeah!"

They widen their eyes expecting him to go crazy again.

Joey puts up his hands, "Nonono, it's okay, but guys, this is truly amazing, and truly wonderful!" Starfire clasps her hands in joy of hearing that word. This must have been a special event. Joey waves his arm beckoning to Raven still sitting on the couch with the book against her face.

"Hey Raven, come here for a minute!"

...Raven neglects by yawning and flipping to another page.

"oh...ooookay...never mind then..." He turns to the others and passes them the paper. "Okay, read today's movie listings!"

Robin, Cy, BB and Star read the listings...and their eyes widen...again.

Ooohoohoo a cliff-hanger. I couldn't stop laughing with the expression and when they were trying to restrain Jericho.

Can you guess what the movie is?

Please be nice and review and I'll continue, you will really like this.

Oh, right...

Disclaimer(in a boring tone): No, sorry I don't own Teen Titans or the movie I am promoting.

Claimer: I do own Joey (for now), because I made him up differently for the show. He's doesn't look the same as Jericho from the old comic book version. A description of my versionfrom the old version of Jericho is on my profile. Thank you.

A/N Please take a look and review my story of "The Jewel", you'll really like it. Promise.


	2. Blind Eyes

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated since…LAST YEAR! Oh crap! Well, anyways here's chapter numero 2 and this goes well with the Easter season. Praise God! He is Risen! He is Risen Indeed!

Reviewers-ahem…reviewer:

Hawaiianborn14: Thanks for the review…you had better get some cough drops for that.

Stupid disclaimer: No own Teen Titans or Movie.

The cliffhanger revealed!

Updating………NOW!

Chapter Two: Blind Eyes 

Robin, Cy, BB and Star read the listings...and their eyes widen...again...

Starfire points at the picture and looks at Jericho.

"Friend Joey, who is this...human? I think?...wearing those pointy things you people call...um...thorns? And why is he so bloody?

"That man represents the movie playing this Friday." Replied Jericho. "That is Jesus in **_The Passion of the Christ!_**" He says while throwing his arms up in the air.

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg raise an eyebrow, a little wondered.

Beast Boy piped up pressing his finger to the paper, "THAT is what got you all gaga over! A silly Passion Movie!"

Jericho looms darkly over BB and death glares at him.

"It's **NOT** just a Passion Movie and don't **EVER** call it silly!" Beast Boy bends back from the looming Jericho, not knowing whether to be scared or laughing with laughing at 1 and scared at 99.

Jericho continues happily and walks away from the group then spinning around to them again, "This movie is supposed to show the true meaning of Easter, what Jesus did for all of us."

Starfire cocks her head to the side, "Tell me Joey, who is this...Jesus?"

Joey: ...(then hears Star's question) O-o…um…

Jericho taps his chin.

"Well...to put it in short, He was born on Christmas, saved lots of people, loved by Jews, Gentiles and many others, was hated by Jewish Priests and Pharisees, drove out demons, did many teachings, made many Miracles, died on Good Friday and 3 days later, rose again on Easter." When he was finished, Jericho holds the paper and smiles.

The Titans were flabbergasted and wide-eyed at Jericho's 'knowledge', except Raven, who was still reading her book.

Robin rubs the back of his head, "Wow, that _was_ short."

"uh...dude? I kinda lost you on 'He'", said Beast Boy, confused.

Jericho confessed, "Oh by the way, I'm a Christian, if you didn't know already."

They did, and Starfire clasped her hands together and glittery eyes. "Oh, friend Joey, we must see this man called Christ and his Passion on the day of Fry.

"You know what, okay, it could be really cool," said the agreeable Cyborg.

"Sure, I'll go too," said Robin.

Beast Boy, defeated, crosses his arms and pouts, "Fine...like I have nothing better to do tomorrow."

"GASP!" Starfire zooms to the calendar and jumps with joy, "Beast Boy is right, the day of Fry _is_ tomorrow! YIPEEEE!"

Jericho smiles and announces, "Alright, it looks like we're all going to se—"

Raven cuts off Jericho, in her monotonous tone, looking away from her book, "You can't be serious."

All the titans look at her, confused. Raven puts the book down, "I can't believe you guys are going to see a movie about some...guy...who _supposedly_ saved the universe, completely wasted his life teaching nonsense, and committed suicide to finish it off."

Jericho tried to reply, "but Raven—" Raven cuts him off again and pokes his chest.

"Listen, Joey, I have heard time and again you praying and reading your 'Bible' upstairs in your room and it drives me nuts. I'm below YOU trying to meditate and sleep, but I can't with all that God talk!"

The titans are shocked at how Raven is behaving.

"Gee Raven, I—"

"And now YOU commenting on this movie takes the cake! After this, I'm going to hear nothing but this movie for weeks! Some God guy is going to take over this building and I don't want any part of it!"

Raven shoves her face into Jericho's.

"Listen, _buddy_...NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR STUPID RELIGION!" The T.V. explodes. Raven then storms into her room, causing things to melt on the way.

The others were just completely shocked while Jericho slowly drops the paper. There was a brief of silence until Cyborg was the first to break it.

"Whoa...that was...a little unexpected..."

Robin folds his arms and corrected Cyborg, "More like 'that was uncalled for'" He shakes his head.

Beast Boy grins and chuckles, "You know what dude? I somehow have a strong urge NOT to go see it...for certain reasons of course..."

Robin quickly turns, scowls at Beast Boy and the green dude quickly transforms into a mouse and scurries away.

Cyborg then puts his hand on Jericho's shoulder behind him. "BB was only kidding, man, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, and I bet Raven was only joking too" Robin added.

Jericho didn't say anything. Just the mention of Raven made him hang his head and walk away to his room with Cy, Robin and Star following him while being stationary until they saw the doors closing behind him, leaving the three remaining Titans alone in the living room.

Starfire was the one to break the silence this time, sadly.

"The watching of Christ's Passion is off, I guess..."

Sorry if the chapter seemed so depressing, but I had to put something in to expand this to actually make this interesting, and yes if you didn't know by now, I'm a Christian.

Please Review...I need encouragement...I'm begging you!

Anyways, God bless,

Cephas


End file.
